What Happens Next?
by bowlnbat
Summary: Callie/Erica. Set directly after season 4 Finale.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I did, but I don't. They belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. Lucky people they are.

Authors note: Please review. I am new to writing fic, but this couple just seems to be drawing it out of me! There is more to come depending on whether or not people are liking the story...read on!

* * *

Walking out the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital with her arm entwined with Dr

Walking out the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital with her arm entwined with Dr. Mark Sloan, Dr. Callie Torres was ready to have a bit of fun.

"So…you wanna finish what we started yesterday?" Callie asked with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

Sloan had already noticed they weren't alone and nonchalantly implied something completely different, "Or you could finish what you started."

Looking a bit confused Callie followed Mark's gaze and saw he was looking at none other than Dr. Erica Hahn digging through her bag at a near by bench. With a raised eyebrow Callie looked back at Sloan questioningly.

"I'm growing," was his only response, but Callie wasn't moving and still appeared to be rather confused. Sloan finally gave her the push she needed, "Go. Get outta here."

It was all the encouragement Callie needed. She took a breath and headed towards her friend over at the bench.

"Hey. Wanted to see if you wanted to grab a drink," Callie was a bit nervous. She knew there was something more between the two of them, but it was so new to her. She just didn't know how to play it.

Erica never even looked up before talking, "I can't find my keys."

Not to be deterred so easily Callie simply continued on her path, "Maybe we could uhhh…I had something I wanted to talk to you ab…"

Erica was still not paying attention to a word Callie was saying, but continued on her rant about her keys instead, "I had the damn keys this morning. I put them in the bag this morning, but I can't remember. This whole thing with Yang has got me so messed up…"

"Erica!" Finally getting her attention, Erica and Callie's eyes meet for the first time.

"What?"

"I'm saying something here. I just…I wanted to say," Callie takes another deep breath and continues, "I just wanted…" _Oh the hell with it. I am never going to be able to put this into words anyway_. Callie timidly took a step towards Erica and gently kissed her.

Erica was shocked at first, but she quickly returned the kiss. Taking a brief moment, the two women looked at each other, smiled and began to kiss again.

Finally pulling away from the unexpected, but welcomed kiss Erica looked directly into Callie's eyes with a very intense, almost nerve racking look on her face.

All of a sudden Erica blurted, "I need my keys!"

"Uh, ok. Where did you last have them?" Callie asked. She was confused as to why Erica was so concerned about her keys at this exact moment. Weren't there other things on her mind?

"I thought they were in my bag, but I guess not. I am going to check my locker—I'll call you." With that last statement, Erica walked back into Seattle Grace—never once stopping or looking back at Callie.

Having witnessed the whole exchange between the two women, Sloan walked up to Callie.

"Well, either I was completely off and she isn't interested after all or you are a really bad kisser. Which I know isn't the case."

"Oh shut up Sloan. You have no idea what you are talking about." Truth be told, Callie didn't either.

It had taken a lot for her to approach Erica. She has never been attracted to a woman before, but there was something about Erica Hahn. No matter how hard she tried, Callie just couldn't stop thinking about her. She blamed Sloan and his dirty talk.

"I've gotta go. Christina is on a cleaning binge again I have to make sure she doesn't throw my crap away." Callie knew it sounded lame because it was a lame excuse to leave, but she needed to be away from everyone, Sloan and Erica included.

Giving the sliding doors a glance and not seeing anything there, she turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Erica didn't know what to think

Erica didn't know what to think. She had wanted this. Oh how she had wanted this, but never in a million years did she think it would actually happen. She had taken it pretty hard when she found out about Callie and Sloan, but tried her hardest to keep her bout of jealousy under wraps. The kiss in the elevator was her way of gauging Callie's feelings. Well that and to get under Sloan's skin. She thought that she had a good read—Callie was speechless after, but she also saw fear in her eyes, which meant this was new to her.

It wasn't new to Erica though. She already had her 'coming out' affair. Granted no one at Seattle Grace new that, but she had and it tore her apart when it ended. It seems that is the way first loves are suppose to go. Your first love is meant to break your heart. It makes you strong. It makes you able to take on whatever life throws at you. It makes you realize the hard way that no one has ever really died from a broken heart, well at least not in the philosophical way, and no matter how painful it might be there is light at the end of the tunnel. Callie was Erica's light.

Snapping out of this line of thinking, Erica found herself staring at her locker. She had no idea how or when she got there she just knew she was there.

"I need my keys," she said aloud.

_Oh shit!!_ Realizing what she had said to Callie she began to chastise herself. _She must be so confused right now. How could I be so stupid?! I am an intelligent woman and the best I could come up with was 'I need my keys'!! Way to go Hahn. She is never going to talk to you again. _

As she didn't make friends easy, Callie had quickly made her way up the speed dial food chain. Pulling out her cell phone, Erica pressed number two and waited for the phone on the other end to ring.

No answer. Matter of fact it rang once and went to voice mail. Callie had sent her call to voice mail.

"Serves me right," she muttered while Callie's greeting played in her ear.

After the tone Erica said the only words she could, "Don't change your mind."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

What the hell does that mean?! 'Don't change your mind'. Callie listened to the message at least ten times to make sure she hadn't missed anything. Once she was certain she hadn't she stormed into the kitchen to finish of the bottle of wine she and Erica had started the other night.

As she was slamming cupboards, looking for a clean glass she heard the door open and her roommate, Dr. Christina Yang, walk in.

"What's your problem," were Yang's only words. No hi. No hello.

"I don't want to talk about it. In all of your cleaning escapades couldn't you have at least done the dishes?! There are no clean glasses!" Callie knew she shouldn't be yelling at Christina, but unfortunately she was the unlucky one who happened to be there as Callie began to break down emotionally.

"Well, if you had washed them after you and your new BFF Hahn invaded the living room, you'd have clean glasses now wouldn't you?"

"She is NOT my BFF. Matter of fact if I never see Hahn again…it'll be too soon!" Callie yelled as she walked into the bathroom.

Callie knew she didn't mean it. She knew she couldn't go too much longer being mad at Erica. Despite what had or hadn't happened she still wanted, no needed, Erica in her life. Even with the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Yo, Torres! Hurry the hell up! I want to take a shower. I had a hell of a day. A hell of a good day, but still get out!" In these self-reflective moments, Callie wished she had her own place, at least her own bedroom instead of crashing on Yang's couch, but it was all she could afford right now.

"Alright, I'm out! Geez—I see you're back in the groove," Callie said as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"Oh yes. I most definitely got the groove back. Hahn has to teach me. The chief said so. No more Dr. McBitchy!" Yang almost sang, and rather loudly at that, as she walked into the bathroom to shower.

Callie could only laugh as she thought to herself, _Dr. McBitchy. Yea that about sums her up in my book too_.

A knock at the door is what brought Callie out of her amused state of mind. Getting up to answer it, she was taken back by the person standing in front of her.

"I guess I deserved that," Erica said.

"What?"

"Dr. McBitchy. It fits huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Authors Note: Thank you for all the words of encouragement. I have this story almost finished in my head, I just have to get it down in the ol' word processor, but until then here is another chapter

* * *

"Among other things at the moment," Callie replied. Never breaking the intense glare she had on Erica.

"Alright, I deserved that too, but do you think you are done with the name calling? At least for the next few minutes?"

"I can't promise anything."

An exasperated Erica replied, "Jesus, Callie I made a mistake. I froze. I believe you did the same thing in the elevator just last week!"

"No Erica, you did NOT freeze! You reciprocated and then you ran. There's a difference. I'm getting used to walking away after we kiss." Callie had tried to keep her emotions in check, but her resolve was cracking and she could feel the tears begin to well.

Erica had never seen such emotion in Callie's eyes. It took her by surprise and broke her heart at the same time. She would never intentionally hurt the beautiful woman standing in front of her.

"Callie, can I please come in," Erica asked, but her eyes were pleading with Callie to say yes.

"No, Yang is home already."

"Fine. Come to Joe's with me. I'll buy," Erica was willing to try everything.

"I'm not feeling a big room, crowded with people we work with at the moment," Callie was not going anywhere tonight. Especially with Erica.

"I'm not going to stand out here and beg Callie. I'll be at Joe's if you change your mind. Or you can always call, but you already knew that. If neither of those options are appealing to you, then I guess I will see you at work tomorrow." Erica made her mind a long time ago that she wasn't ever going to grovel or beg someone to forgive her.

"Goodnight Callie."

And for the second time that night, Callie watched Erica walk away from her.

Erica thought for sure Callie would have changed her mind and come to Joe's. After two hours of watching Derek and Meredith in what appeared to be a staring contest, or perhaps they could have been lovingly gazing into each other eyes, Erica really didn't know or care, she decided it was time to leave. She checked her phone a million times in those two hours. No voicemails and no missed calls. No Callie.

Erica walked into her apartment, shed her clothes as she walked and poured herself into bed. The entire time replaying the evening's events in her mind. Reliving what an idiot she had been.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Stopping at her cubby just long enough to drop off her stuff, Callie went straight to Andrew, or better known around Seattle Grace as Cement Boy, to check on him. When she made it to his room, she was a little shocked at who she saw.

"Lola, I am surprised to see you here so early in the morning. Did you stay all night?" Callie asked as she began looking over the notes that had been made on Andrew's chart over the course of the night.

"No, I went home for a few hours. Had to talk to my parents about what had happened, return a few calls and more importantly, NOT return a few calls. I am sure you understand," Lola replied as she watched Dr. Torres' face to make sure she didn't see anything that might reveal bad news about Andrew.

Callie nodded, "All to well. All to well." Callie went about checking on the patient. He was still a little groggy from all the medication he had taken the day before and only opened his eyes long enough to see who poking at him this time. Seeing it was only Dr. Torres, he closed his eyes and continued to rest.

"I want to thank you," Lola's words brought Callie back to the reality she didn't know she had wondered away from.

"For what? The doctors here were just doing our jobs. Thanks is not necessary."

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant for your words of encouragement. You know, about not caring what other people think. I am not sure I would have come around if you hadn't laid it out there quite lack that."

"Yes, Dr. Torres definitely has a way of getting her point across," both women turned to see Dr. Hahn standing in the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Hahn. I, along with another colleague, Dr. Yang, am the surgeon who operated on Andrew's heart. I just came to see how he was doing today," Erica said only taking her eyes off Callie long enough to introduce herself to Lola.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. I'm Lola, Andrew's…Andrew's girlfriend," she said as smiled spread across her face.

"Well, I am done here, so he's all yours," Callie said as she walked out of the room. She, however, never made eye contact with Erica.

It took everything Erica had to tear her eyes away from the door that Callie had just walked out of when she heard Lola say something. "Huh? I'm sorry what was that?"

"I asked if he was going to be ok," Lola repeated herself a little louder so Dr. Hahn could hear her this time.

"From a cardio stand point, he should be fine, but I cannot speak for any of the other surgeons who worked on him. Although I can and will say, I have never heard Dr. Bailey promise life to a patient. I know Dr. Bailey…she keeps her promises. He is in very good hands."

Erica went about finishing her check up and was about to leave the room when Lola's voice stopped her, "You know she really cares about you."

"Uh…do I know what you are talking about?" Of course Erica knew what she was talking about, but she was not about to discuss this with a teenager.

"The sarcastic, brutally honest doctor who just walked out of here, she really cares about you." Lola's eyes were nearly searing her message into Erica's eyes.

"Not that it is any of your business, but what makes you say that," Erica asked, unable to hide the bit of anger in her voice that had risen from the possibility that Callie had discussed their situation with a complete stranger. A young stranger none the less.

As if reading Erica's mind Lola quickly replied, "She didn't say anything to me. She didn't have to. It was in her eyes. I've never seen someone's eyes fill with such joy and pain simultaneously at the sound of someone's voice."

Erica just stood there, completely dumbfounded, "Well, like I said, it's none of your business."

"I know. I'm just saying—she cares."

Erica simply nodded and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, they are oh so encouraging. I do have the next part to this, but I haven't had the chance to type it, but as soon as I do I will get it posted. Also, I think the next chapter will be the last one, but I will let you guys help me decide that. Enough chatter...on with the story

* * *

Callie had managed to go the whole day without talking or seeing Erica again, not that it wasn't extremely difficult; she spent her lunch break in the supply room just to be sure she didn't run into her in the cafeteria. Even though she had managed to avoid her, she had to admit she was a little sad that Erica hadn't made it a point to find her. Then again she realized she couldn't have it both ways.

As Callie walked down the hall to her apartment, she stopped dead in her tracks. There sitting in front of her door with her incredibly long legs stretched out in front of her was Erica.

As soon as Erica heard Callie approaching, she turned her head to look at her, tossing one of her infamous smirks in her direction. It wasn't until Callie started to move again that Erica made the effort to get up.

"Hey," Callie mumbled as she pulled her keys out of her bag.

"Hey back," Callie could tell by the hitch in her voice, Erica was nervous.

"Christina wouldn't let you in?"

"She offered. I declined. I didn't want to be inside when you got home if you didn't want me to be," Erica said, almost expecting Callie to ask her to leave.

"Well, you can come in if you want."

"Ok"

Callie and Erica walked into the apartment to find Yang on the couching watching television.

"Hey Christina," Callie greeted.

"Uhh…hey," Christina replied, obviously surprised to see that Callie had let Hahn come in. "Well, I am headed to Joe's to meet up with Meredith. Talk to you later." Christina quickly gathered her things and was out the door before Callie even had the chance to put her stuff down.

Erica found herself still standing by the door, incredibly nervous about being there alone with Callie.

"I am going to change. You can sit if you want," Callie said as she grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

When Callie came back in sweats and an old 80's rock band t-shirt, she found Erica in the exact same spot as when she left her. "Or you could stand there and look like someone is forcing you to be here," she remarked as she sat on the couch.

"I realize no one its forcing me to be here," Erica responded.

"Good. Now since that is settled, what do you want Erica?" Callie's voice was emotionless, almost cold. It sent chills down Erica's spine.

"I want to talk about last night. I real—" she was interrupted before she even got a chance to start.

"You don't have to explain. You're not interested. I get it. I am a big girl and can handle rejection like an adult. We're good."

"Callie will you please shut up and let me talk?!"

Callie was shocked at Erica's choice of words, but the intensity in them made her take notice, "Sorry, go ahead."

"Thank you. Don't talk, just listen for a second." Erica's eye began to dart around the room to look anywhere, but at Callie. She had never been so nervous in her entire life.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Authors Note: Okay, this is the end, but I have a few idea on a sequel perhaps. I will leave that up to you guys though, tell me what you think...

* * *

Erica took a deep breath, looked Callie straight in the eyes and began to speak, "You're right Callie, I ran. I was shocked and scared so I ran. Please don't take my stupidity in handling the situation to mean I don't want this. I do. I want this. I want us, but as much as I want us, I don't want to be an experiment for someone. I have been through that already and have no desire to go through it again. I need to know this isn't just a whim for you because I care about you Callie. I care a lot about you, more than I have cared about someone in a long time and I don't think I could handle making myself vulnerable just to have you change your mind. I need to know you're sure about this before this goes any further. Right now I can walk away. I can move past all of this and remain friends if that's what you want, but if this goes any further, I am not sure I would be able to do that. If you aren't sure, I understand, but I can't go through with this until you are."

Erica wasn't sure when it started, but she was crying by the time she was done. She quickly wiped the tears away, but not before Callie had seen them. Callie couldn't speak. She just sat there, staring at Erica. Not sure what to do next and feeling emotionally exhausted, Erica turned to walk away, but stopped when she heard Callie finally find her voice.

"Erica," she said softly, "wait." Erica turned and once again was staring directly into Callie's eyes.

"I'm not sure," Callie murmured.

Erica hung her head and nodded, but Callie continued to speak. "I'm not sure what will happen tomorrow, next week or next month, but I am sure how I feel about you. You make me smile, you make me laugh, you make me nervous in the best possible way. You give me a reason to get out of bed in the mornings," as Callie spoke she walked towards Erica.

"When you kissed me in the elevator, I didn't know what to think. I was confused, but I knew one thing for sure—I wanted it to happen again."

By this time Callie was standing toe to toe with Erica. Callie took a breath and leaned in, kissed Erica's cheek where her tears had fallen. Erica closed her eyes and found Callie's lips. She kissed her tentatively at first, but as it seemed more and more natural that this is where she needed and wanted to be, she used her tongue to ask permission to deepen the kiss. Callie was eager to allow Erica the control she seemed to need. After a few moments Erica pulled away, tears running down her face again.

"Erica," Callie whispered.

"Yea," Erica responded closing her eyes and wiping the tears again.

"Take a chance on me. I want to make this journey with you. Please."

Erica took a breath, opened her eyes and said, "Ok."


End file.
